The Mist-Borne Uchiha
by Vlaid
Summary: Masaru is a young boy in an alternate universe of the world of Naruto. He is a young silver-haired boy with the blood of the Uchiha running in his veins, in the Village Hidden in the Mist. What happens when his world comes to an end and he wakes up near Konoha's borders? Rated M to be on the safe side, no Pairings at the moment but expect some canon/fanon pairings.


A/N: Alright, to start off with I do not own Naruto, or any characters that originate from Naruto. I do however, own Shirowa, Masaru. This is an AU Fic with no pairings to start with, I'll see what my muse says about that going forth.

I also do not own Minamoto Taro, Tyfuamadri Kyoji, or Utada Yuki.

The first chapter or two will be within the realm of the OC's universe to give him some backstory.

End A/N

Chapter One

It began as just another day in Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Amber eyes glanced over at the window as a boy with silver hair sighed. It was pouring rain as usual outside. It rained every day. When it did not rain, it was cloudy. The boy to whom the eyes belonged got out of bed, recalling that today was the day of his Genin exams. A soft smile graced his lips which were usually in the form of a frown. The young man stripped his clothes off and stepped into the bathroom so he could begin taking a shower. One of the plus sides of living in Kirigakure was the unlimited access to hot water. This was because the village was on an archipelago. The boy washed at a rather fast pace despite this, and soon was drying himself off with a fluffy white towel. The boy glanced into the mirror whilst drying his hair.

Amber eyes glanced over silver hair, which came down softly in a plethora of strands. How he managed to keep the strands separate was anyone's guess. His skin was rather pale, like that of most villagers of Kirigakure. He was rather lean but muscular none-the-less; he had been training himself for a while before he started at the academy. He afforded himself a smile as he began to think about the challenge before him.

'_I hope you guys are ready, Yuki, Kyoji. It's not going to be easy since our sensei is the Mizukage himself...'_ He thought to himself as he pulled out his clothes. Gray was an easy enough color to hide within the village, and since he was taking his Genin exam with the Mizukage as his teacher, there was nothing to leave to chance. He donned a black pair of pants, a gray jacket and a dark gray shirt. He wore a belt with a few pouches to hold his ninja tools, in particular his kunai. He also strapped the sheath of his wakizashi to his waist. He wasn't sure how other villages ran things but he had found himself rather fond of a blade early on in his academy days. With a mild bit of confidence showing on his face, he left without a word to his aunt and uncle. They would enjoy not having to see his face, something that had not been the case until he had unlocked his bloodline.

True to it's namesake', Kirigakure was covered in a never ending veil of mist. His eyes glanced around flickering over to the occasional villager. Most of the people he saw were shinobi with their chuunin vests, but those who did not wear a jacket seemed to dress in civilian garb. As he arrived at the park, the boy took in his surroundings to prepare for the exam. Cherry blossom trees lined the streets along with a street light here and there. The grass, soft and green, flowed lazily as a soft gust of wind blew along. This same gust also forced the boy's hood down, revealing his silver hair to the world. Utada, Yuki approached him, soft brown curls with a bun on the back. She dressed in a simple outfit, a form fitting shirt and a flowing skirt which went down to her knees, underneath which she wore a pair of spandex pants which were just shy of being visible.

She smiled and waved to Masaru, forest green eyes complimenting her warm smile. She too had a bloodline much like his own. Another figure approached the two, wearing green camo-patterned cargo jeans. The boy was shirtless, but wore his father's Jounin jacket despite the fact he was not even a genin yet. He was a bit rougher looking than the two of them despite being a young age, but his muscles were far more toned than Masaru's own were.

"Yo! How are my teammates doing?!" Kyoji shouted with a thumbs up held towards the two. His brown eyes looked between the two. Masaru felt a soft smile touch upon his lips,but before he could respond a final figure approached them. A tall man with long black hair and blue tinted armor stood before them, violet-hued Sharingan stared at the three of them. The man's smile was stern and at the same time held the warmth of camaraderie. Around his head was a head-protector with the mist village's symbol. This was their team leader, the Mizukage.

"Minamoto-sama!" Masaru spoke with a somewhat familiar tone. The two had met at a recent time, and they had discovered that they held some form of familial bond that he had been unaware of until recent. The addressed man spoke after his smile grew somewhat. "I've told you, drop the formalities Masaru, I am your team leader, your comrade. For now, I'm just Minamoto, Taro to you all." The three students nodded their heads before Kyoji spoke up.

"Taro! When do we get to start up our Genin Exam?!" The boy shouted, lips parting to reveal a wide smirk.

"In a moment, now before we get started, allow me to explain what your test will be. Your goal will be to defeat me in battle." Taro stated. The three children seemed to drop their heads in a doomed form of expression. They looked to each other and nodded. They had been practicing together for a short time, knowing that they were going to team up together. For the Mizukage had announced that they were going to be a team a short time before they had finished the Academy.

Masaru glanced at his two teammates for another moment longer, hoping they were as ready as he was. He was nervous, his hands shaking as a result. His eyes, which had been closed until now, opened up and revealed a pair of Sharingan. One tomoe formed in the right eye and two in the left, he still had some developing to do it seemed. The man before them took a step back as the mist began to thicken to the point where visibility was null. Glowing red eyes flickered around, Masaru pulled his blade out and heard his teammates step closer to him.

_'He could be anywhere... These eyes of mine can find him, but he's way more experienced, I know for a fact that he'll know where to strike... But where... We've got everywhere guarded. Except...'_

A soft chuckle came from between them, as Masaru's thought process finished. "If this had been a real threat you all would've failed." Taro's voice spoke up as all three of them twisted around to attack. The man before them exploded into water, revealing that it was a water clone. Eyes narrowed as Masaru tried to track the opponent. Two more of the Mizukage began to walk towards them, one with a massive blade drawn and the other bare handed, but flashing through handsigns.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

A massive flood erupted from the man's mouth as he spat out chakra in the form of water, aimed at the girl and Masaru. The silver-haired boy leaped out of the way in an instant, and seeing Yuki and Kyoji did the same he changed his glance over to the man wielding the sword. He gripped his own sword tight in his hands and charged in, eyes twirling as the locked in on his chakra. Yuki launched a volley of ice needles towards the copy of the man with the sword. Rearranging the position of the blade he was able to deflect the senbon with no effort. Masaru swung his wakizashi at the man with an amateurish strike, which received a slight scowl from the man. He dodged and sent a foot flying towards the young boy. Yet what he saw instead was Kyoji, who had substituted with Masaru. The shirtless boy dodged the kick and launched a punch towards the man's head whom twisted quick enough to avoid the blow.

_'Clever move there... Excellent use of your bloodline, Kyoji.'_ Taro thought as he brought his sword down rapidly. The sword would have slammed into grass, except that the boy had found himself unable to move, eyes caught in the unavoidable lock of the Sharingan. The blade was wrapped in bandages luckily for the boy whom was beneath the swing of the sword. Kyoji fell to the ground in an instant, but upon hitting face-first into the ground had vanished with a puff of smoke into a log. The boy had vanished for now, and Masaru glanced to the bare-handed variant of Minamoto Taro. This battle was every bit as tough as he thought it would be. Next to him, Yuki was flashing through handsigns to attempt a genjutsu. Her allies would now see a cross hair in front of Taro, so he wouldn't be able to hide from them. A useful technique, one that Masaru wished to learn at some point should he remember. Masaru's own flash of handsigns resulted in his chest puffing up as he drew in air for the signature technique of the Uchiha.

"Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!" Masaru shouted and launched a massive fireball towards the man in front of them. The fireball landed on target and dispelled a clone. The other copy stood waiting with a soft smile. Before Masaru had time even to draw back from releasing his technique, his sensei was in front of him with violet sharingan eyes staring into his own. The younger boy tried too late to try and avert his gaze, and heard a powerful ringing all around him sending him off balance. Taro slammed the side of his hand against the boy's neck sending him down to the ground in an instant. Kyoji had waited for this moment and charged in with a drop kick from the tree at a high speed, seeming to almost teleport next to the man. The Mizukage had time to pull his head back and grab the kid's leg before slamming him down against the ground. Taro glanced with cold eyes towards the girl who looked at the man's armor. Yuki tossed several volleys of senbon, along with a kunai that held an explosive tag as her response. The man seemed to fade in and out from view as he danced around the senbon. For all of the needles that she had thrown, her aim was terrible. He flashed through another set of hand signs quicker than she could recognize and heard a voice speak quite clear.

"Katon: Hösenka No Jutsu." The technique exploded into a brilliant plethora of fire bullets, which left scorch marks across the grass. The only sign of a student was the charred log. He turned around and saw Masaru with sword drawn about two seconds from cutting across his chest. Taro pushed the blade aside with his glove, the attack was in slow motion for him, thanks to his Sharingan. He almost did not see the second boy come in to attack again. An ethereal weapon burned around Kyoji's hand in the form of his chakra, but it was solid. At the same time as this occurred Yuki had also launched a massive amount of kunai with explosive tags at their teacher. A smile played on his lips as his eyes immediately evolved into that of the Perfect Mangekyô Sharingan. All the attacks went through him harmlessly as he clapped his hands.

"Exceptional job, you all pass. Excellent conjunction attacks, I expect to see you all as Sennins of the varying branches one day. Do I make myself clear... Genin?" He spoke, and summoned a box from thin air it seemed. His gloved hands reached over to the latch in a fluid motion and had opened it in a mere moment. Holding the box toward the trio, he smiled at the three and waited for them to take their respective headbands. The three placed them on and smiled at each other.

Kyoji let out a loud howl of excitement, and Yuki nodded her head in quiet celebration. Masaru, much like Yuki was rather quiet about his joy, though it was evident on his face that he was quite proud. Taro nodded towards them to get their attention.

"By managing to force me to activate my Mangekyô Sharingan you have shown that you are all capable fighters, in particular when you are coordinating your strikes. Now, take this teamwork and go forth to become the strongest shinobi that you can. We will meet here tomorrow at 10 o' clock for our first group training session. If you have any questions, see me at the Monolith." The young Mizukage spoke before revealing himself to be a water clone.

_'… Has he even been here? Or has he been at the Monolith doing Mizukage things?'_ Masaru found himself wondering. "Hey guys, want to get lunch?" He asked Yuki and Kyoji. The other boy's reaction was a hyperactive nod with a fist-pump into the air, while the girl nodded her head quickly and without excessive movement.

"Did you have someplace in mind?" Yuki asked, soft forest green eyes seeming to shine at the prospect of food despite the fact she had responded in a quick and calm manner. The boy shrugged for a moment, and began to walk towards the center of town. Masaru led them to store named 'Kariya Noodles' which was a ramen stand, but it also sold many things not pasta at all. Masaru gestured for the two to follow him and they were soon seated.

"I thought we wouldn't pass." Masaru was the first to speak after they had placed their orders. The boy took a sip of his tea and glanced between the two. Despite his hyperactivity Kyoji had asked for water, and Yuki had followed in the suit of Masaru.

"I knew we'd do it, we're a badass team Masaru!" Kyoji spoke, grinning at the silver-haired boy. His energy seemed boundless, and it was a good thing to have between a reserved pair of teammates. Yuki smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Though I wouldn't go so far as what Kyoji said, I was also nervous but knew we would succeed. If we don't have faith in ourselves how can we expect to succeed?" Yuki spoke and turned to see the food coming to them. Masaru had ordered pork ramen, Yuki had ordered a danish with bacon. Kyoji had ordered a salmon fillet with soup on the side. The three began to eat in silence as Masaru's cheeks reddened.

_'I'm glad I'm on this team.' _Masaru thought to himself as he ate in happiness.


End file.
